Rewersor/Transkrypt
Marinette: Hej, Marc, co u ciebie? A gdzie reszta twojej klasy? Marc: O, hej Marinette, skończyliśmy już lekcję. Wszyscy poszli do domu. Marinette: Ale przypadek, my mamy okienko i część klasy idzie do pracowni talentów. Powinieneś też tam iść. Marc: Jasne. Czemu nie. Marinette: Może dasz mi poczytać to co napisałeś? Marc: Ta. Może. Sam nie wiem. Marinette: Świetnie. To do zobaczenia. Nathanael: To drużyna Biedronki i Złolustratora, którzy walczą z Królową Os. Nauczyciel: Mówisz o Ilustrachorze? Nathanael: Zmienił imię po tym jak Biedronka uwolniła go od akumy. Stal się super-bohaterem. Nauczyciel: Przeszedł ze złej strony na dobrą. Wspaniały pomysł, powinieneś zrobić z tego komiks. Nathanael: Umiem tylko rysować, nie umiem opisywać historii. Nauczyciel: Więc znajdź zdolnego pisarza do współpracy. Nathanael: Ale jakoś nie znam nikogo takiego. Alix: Na pewno jest ktoś, kto tylko czeka na spotkanie z tobą. Rzuć mi czerwony. Marinette: Marc, jednak jesteś. Choć, przedstawię cię. To jest Marc o którym wam opowiadałam. Ma wielki talent pisarski. Marc: Ee, przepraszam, nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać. Nauczyciel: Witaj w sali 33. Tu nikt nigdy nie przeszkadza. Możesz tu przychodzić kiedy chcesz. Między lekcjami lub po zajęciach. Każdy tutaj tworzy co chce i w dowolny sposób. Rose pisze słowa do piosenek rockowych. Rose, przedstawiam ci Marc'a. Rose: Hejka. Miło cię poznać Marc. Nauczyciel: Alix to ekspertka od sztuki ulicznej. I Nathanael... Alix: Spec od rysowania postaci w lateksie. Nathanael: Cześć Marc, przekonasz się wkrótce, że w tym miejscu możesz mówić co chcesz i nikt cię nie ocenia, chyba że życzliwie. Marc: Widziałem twoje rysunki na stronie szkoły, ale na żywo wyglądają jeszcze lepiej. Ten ruch, ekspresja, ułożenie... Wszystko jest takie... Nathanael: Dzięki. Miło słyszeć. Marc: Eem. N-naprawdę tak uważam. Nie wiedziałem lepszych rysunków i są... Chloé: Są dziwaczne. On rysuje w kółko Biedronkę, odkąd uwolniła go od akumy. Jakby Biedronkę obchodził taki chłopaczyna jak on. Cha, cha, cha, cha... Nauczyciel: Już ci mówiłem Chloé, jeśli chcesz tworzyć jakieś dzieło, serdecznie zapraszamy, a jeśli nie... Chloé: Chcę stworzyć dzieło. Wyjątkowe arcydzieło, które zrewolucjonizuje świat sztuki. Alix: Niech zgadnę, kolejny kolaż selfiaków? Klasa: Cha, cha, cha, cha. Chloé: Co? Nie. Przestań być śmieszna. W ogóle co to za pomysł? Nie jesteście warci mojej sztuki. Nauczyciel: Wiesz Alix, jeśli Chloé naprawdę miała jakiś pomysł to szkoda, że nie dałaś jej szansy o tym opowiedzieć, prawda? Alix: Mm... Może i tak? Nauczyciel: A ty Marc pojawiłeś się w idealnym momencie. Marinette mówiła, że piszesz, a Nathanael właśnie szuka scenarzysty do komiksów. Marc: Ee... ja? Scenarzystą? O nie, ja nie piszę takich rzeczy. I w ogóle nic ciekawego nie piszę. Serio, muszę iść. Dzięki za wszystko. Marinette: Marc, czekaj! Marc: Ach! Marinette: Hej, stój! Marc! „Pamiętnik Biedronki”? „Dziś znów widziałam Ilustrachora. Odkąd wyzwolił się spod władzy akumy, jest prawdziwym super-bohaterem, tak jak Czarny Kot i ja. Przydałby się nam w drużynie, ale nie mam odwagi mu tego zaproponowć. I nie chcę o tym rozmawiać z Czarnym Kotem, bo mógłby być zazdrosny.” Trochę odbiega od prawdy, ale bardzo dobrze się to czyta. Tikki: Zauważyłaś, że Biedronka jest prawdziwym źródłem inspiracji? Jesteś Szczęśliwym Trafem dla artystów z całego świata. Marinette: Marc opisuje te same historie, które Nate rysuje. To niesamowite. Oni są stworzeni do wspólnej pracy. Tego szukasz? Marc: O! Czytałaś to? Marinette: Ależ skąd! Tak. Przepraszam, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Marc: Ach, spalę się ze wstydu. Co za obciach. Marinette: Co ty opowiadasz? Powinien z tego powstać komiks. Nie chciałbyś współpracować z Nathanaelem? Marc: Ee... Na pewno mu się nie spodoba. Marinette: Nie możesz tego wiedzieć, dopóki nie dasz mu przeczytać. Marc: A-a-a co jeśli mu się nie spodoba? Zapadnę się pod ziemię. Będę musiał zmienić szkołę, żeby więcej go nie spotkać. Marinette: Głupstwa opowiadasz. Słuchaj, on ciągle rysuje Biedronkę, a ty wymyślasz jej kolejne przygody. O, mam pomysł. Damy mu to przeczytać, nie mówiąc, kto jest autorem. Jak mu się to spodoba, to super, a jak nie, to zapomnijmy o sprawie. Marc: Jesteś pewna? Marinette: Możesz mi zaufać. Nate. Mam dla ciebie przysyłkę od kogoś. Nathanael: Ale od kogo? Marinette: Nie mogę ci na razie powiedzieć, to tajemnica. Przeczytaj i pogadamy. Nathanael: Hy! „Pamiętnik Biedronki”? Czy to możliwe? „Wykorzystałam Szczęśliwy Traf...” Nathanael i Marinette: „... a Czarny Kot użył Kotaklizmu.” Marinette: „I wspólnie pokonaliśmy Ilustrachora. Zaliczone. I choć wygraliśmy tę walkę, nie mogłam o nim zapomnieć. Do tej pory o nim myślę. Znam jego prawdziwą tożsamość, więc czasem obserwuję go, gdy przelatuję nad jego szkołą.” Marc: Myślisz, że mu się podoba? Marinette: Spójrz na jego twarz. Nie mam wątpliwości. Adrien: Ładnie to tak kogoś podglądać? Marinette: E, nie, to nie tak jak myślisz. Chodzi o to, że... niedługo... ee... urodziny Nathanaela... i Marc i ja chcemy mu zrobić jagodziankę. To znaczy niespodziankę. Adrien: Super. To w twoim stylu Marinette. Jeśli mógłbym jakoś pomóc to daj znać. Marinette: Jasne, że nie. Jasne, że tak. Och. Marc: Jesteś tak samo nieśmiała jak ja, prawda? Marinette: Ale nie bierz ze mnie przykładu, dobra? Przeczytałeś? Nate i jak? Co o tym sądzisz? Nathanael: Absolutnie wspaniałe. Skąd ty to w ogóle wzięłaś? Marinette: Najpierw musisz powiedzieć, czy chcesz poznać autora, który to napisał i powierzył. Nathanael: Czy to... ktoś o kim myślę? Marinette: Nie mogę ci nic zdradzić. Błagam, nie naciskaj. Nathanael: Jasne. Wiadomo. Marinette: Ekstra! Ktoś się bardzo, ale to bardzo ucieszy. Zatrzymaj to. Oddasz to autorowi osobiście, dziś po południu. Nathanael: Moje marzenie się spełniło. Ale mam nadzieję, że to nie jest głupi żart. Marinette: Dziś przy fontannie na Place de Vosges. Wierz mi, nie będziesz żałował. Operacja „komiks” ostatni etap. Tikki: Szczęśliwe zakończenie lepsze niż w bajkach. Nathanael: Biedronka? Marc” Hę? Nathanael: Co? Ty nie jesteś Biedronką. Marc: Jasne, że nie. To ja, Marc. Marinette nic ci nie mówiła? Nathanael: Marinette? Marinette: He. Operacja „komiks” trochę się komplikuje. Nathanael: Chcieliście zrobić ze mnie żarty, tak? Nie fajnie tak się bawić uczuciami innych. Marc: Nie. To nie tak. J-ja tylko chciałem wspólnie stworzyć komiks. Gdybyś ty się zgodił... Nathanael: Stworzyć komiks? My? Wspólnie? Nigdy! Marinette: O nie! Władca Ciem: Rokująca przyjaźń tak nagle przerwana. Brutalny koniec smutnych marzeń. Leć do niego, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nim. Rewersorze, jestem Władca Ciem. Oskarżyli cię, że udajesz kogoś kim nie jesteś, więc od tego momentu nikt nie będzie za kogo się uważa. Daję ci moc, aby zmienić każdego. Silni staną się słabi. Odważni przeistoczą się w tchórzy, a najmilsi we wrednych. W zamian za to, masz zdobyć Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Rewersor: Nic już nie będzie takie jak dawniej, Władco Ciem. Xawier: O rety. Marinette: Marc? Co się stało? Rewersor: Ja już nie nazywam się Marc. Jestem Rewersor. A ty Marinette, która to zosrganizowałaś, myślisz, że jesteś taka uczynna i lubiana przez wszystkich? Od tego momentu świat cię znienawidzi. REWERS! Xawier: O. Co z wami moje gołąbeczki? Gdzie wy lecicie? Błagam, wracajcie tu! Marinette: Nic nie rozumiem, naprawdę chciałam ci pomóc! Rewersor: Kłamiesz! Powiedziałaś Nathanaelowi, że jestem kimś innym. Roger: Hej ty! Co to ma znaczyć? Dowód rejestracyjny pojazdu, proszę. Rewersor: A więc jesteś strażnikiem prawa? To się zaraz zmieni. REWERS! Roger: Rób sobie co chcesz z tym papierowym samolocikiem, ja mam inne plany. Rewersor: MARINETTE! Marinette: Dlaczego operacja „Komiks” się nie udała? Muszę się dowiedzieć! Tikki, kropkuj! Tak! Biedronka: Rewersorze, stój! Nie musimy wcale walczyć. Zachowaj się rozsądnie i poddaj się. Rewersor: Dużo mówisz Biedronko, ale co zrobisz bez swoich mocy? REWERS! Nie umiesz ustać w miejscu? To zapraszam na przejażdżkę. Nadja: Burmistrz Bourgeois zamierza ogłosić swój nowy, kosmiczny program śmieciowy. Lektor: Nadja Chamack. Nadja: A protestujący zgromadzili się z transparentami „Kosmos to nie śmietnik” i idą w kierunku ratusza, co powoduje korki w centrum stolicy. Roger: Ha! W imieniu prawa możecie robić co chcecie. Facet: O nie! On obrabował bank! Biedronka: AAAAAA! Adrien: Zapomniałem rękawiczek. Jest taki korek, że pobiegnę i potem cię złapię. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Władca Ciem: Rusz głową, Rewersorze. Pisarz musi mieć nieustannie nowe pomysły. Rewersor: Przyzwyczaiłaś się szybko biegać? Teraz będziesz mieć dwie lewe nogi. REWERS! Ups. Rowerzysta: Przepraszam. Jak ja jadę? Biedronka: O NIE! Rowerzysta: Dziękuję, Biedronko. Rewersor: Trafiona. Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha. Podoba ci się nowe wcielenie, Biedro-łamago? Władca Ciem: Dobra robota Rewersorze. Teraz masz przewagę, więc odbierz jej Miraculum. Kolczyki! Rewersor: Twoje Miraculum już jest moje. Czarny Kot: Ładny kostium. Szkoda, że musimy go z ciebie zedrzeć. Wszystko dobrze, kropeczko? Rewersor: Uważasz, że jesteś taki odważny? Od kocura do cykora. REWERS! Czarny Kot: Ojej, ale się boję. Choć Biedronko, zakończmy ten cyrk. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, czekaj! Czarny Kot: Kropeczko? Rewersor: Co jest kiciu, boisz się wody? Władca Ciem: Masz ich szybko znaleźć! Muszę mieć ich Miracula! Rewersor: Są teraz bezsilni Władco Ciem. Nie musimy się śpieszyć. Zajmę się nimi jak dopadnę Marinette i Nathanaela. Władca Ciem: Dobrze, ale śpiesz się. Chcę dostać moje Miracula. Pan Kubdel: Alix, przyszedł twój kolega. Rewersor: Gdzie jest Nathanael i Marinette? Nauczyciel: Masz bardzo interesujący kostium. Chcesz dołączyć do naszych warsztatów? Rewersor: Chcę się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Nathanael i Marinette! Gadać! Biedronka: Przez te zaklęcie nie jestem w stanie nawet pływać. Czarny Kot: Świetnie. Już czuję, że się przeziębiłem. Biedronka: Jak my go teraz pokonamy? Czarny Kot: Co? Chcesz znowu z nim walczyć? Ja już nie chce spotkać tego strasznego gościa. On mnie przeraża. Biedronka: Nie mamy wyboru, Czarny Kocie. Rewersor szuka chłopaka o imieniu Nathanael. Musimy go znaleźć wcześniej niż on. Wiem gdzie go szukać Czarny Kot: Nie zrobię tego. Te schody są zbyt strome. Kręci mi się w głowie. Biedronka: Ech. Chodź do mnie koteczku. Kici, kici, kici. Brawo. Bardzo dobrze. Widzisz? Jeszcze trochę i zaraz... Aaa! Och, jeszcze nie witajmy się z gąską. Rewersor: Mówcie gdzie są Marinette i Nathanael! Chloé: Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęta? Rewersor: Jesteś najwredniejszą osobą na świecie i traktujesz Sabrinę jak sługę. REWERS! Sabrina: Chloé, przynieś mi sok truskawkowy, świeżo wyciskany, wyjmij wszystkie pestki. Chloé: Tak Sabrina, już przynoszę, oczywiście. Rewersor: Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, cha! Tłum: Kosmos to nie śmietnik! Kosmos to nie śmietnik! André: Dzięki kosmicznemu programowi śmieciowemu, wszystkie śmieci są magazynowane na orbicie, a Paryż jest najczystszym miastem świata. Tłum: Kosmos to nie śmietnik! Kosmos to nie śmietnik! Rewersor: Paryż najczystszym miastem? Zaraz się przekonamy. REWERS! André: Wydam polecenie, by nasze satelity wystrzeliły wszystkie odpady z powrotem do Paryża. A nasze miasto stanie się największym wysypiskiem jakiego widział świat! Lektor: Paryska taksówka. Czarny Kot: Łoł. Prowadzisz jak pirat drogowy. Biedronka: Przepraszam za niego, on teraz nie jest sobą. Nauczyciel: Precz z muzyką i sztuką! Rozwalmy to wszystko! Biedronka: Rewersor już tu był. Patrz. Luwr jest prawie na każdym z rysunków Nathanaela. Czarny Kot: Czy to znaczy, że znowu musimy jechać taksówką? Alix: Może jednak daj mu szansę to wyjaśnić? Nathanael: Ale po co? Chciał ze mnie zakpić. Tak jak wszyscy. Alix: Wiesz, coś mi się nie zgadza w tej historii. Marinette nigdy nie robi sobie z nikogo żartów. Nathanael: Hm, myślisz, że się pomyliłem? Biedronka: Nathanael, potrzebujemy ciebie. Mamy problem. Och. To się robi już męczące. Nadja: To już fakt. 10 tysięcy ton odpadów zostało uwolnionych z orbity i wkrótce spadnie na cały Paryż. Jeśli burmistrz Bourgeois nie przerwie procesu, miasto za chwilę zniknie pod górą śmieci. Sprawca tego... Lektor: Nadja Chamack. Nadja: … chaosu, złoczyńca Rewersor, postawił ultimatum. Rewersor: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, macie tu natychmiast przyprowadzić Nathanaela i Marinette. Poza tym macie też oddać swoje Miracula. Biedronka: Musimy spróbować z nim pogadać. To zadanie dla ciebie Nathanael. Czarny Kot: A co z Marinette? Biedronka: Nie mamy czasu. Rewersor musi się zadowolić samym Nathanaelem. Alix: Ja idę z wami. Biedronka: Nie ma mowy. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Czarny Kot: Ja też chętnie tutaj zostanę i nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Alix: Bu! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Aaa! Biedronka: Ach. Alix: Zdaję się, że jednak oboje potrzebujecie pomocy. Czarny Kot: Pomocy nigdy za wiele. Alix: Nathanael to mój przyjaciel. I nie zostawię go. Czarny Kot: Pan stanowi zagrożenie na drogach. Taksówkarz: Jechałem zaledwie 30 na godzinę. Alix: Ale dziwne. Tak wcześnie widać gwiazdy? Biedronka: To nie są gwiazdy. Odpady wlatują w atmosferę. Za kilka minut zobaczymy deszcz śmieci prawie jak deszcz meteorytów. Nie bój się Czarny Kocie, będzie dobrze. Czarny Kot: Masz rację, kropeczko. Choć straciliśmy moce, jesteśmy nadal super-drużyną. Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Tyczki bambusowe? Rewersorze! Wstawiliśmy się i mamy propozycję! Dam ci Czarnego Kota jako zakładnika, w zamian masz odczarować burmistrza Bourgeois, żeby powstrzymał spadające śmieci. Wtedy oddam ci moje Miraculum i Nathanaela. Rewersor: Odczaruję burmistrza Bourgeois w zamian za Czarnego Kota i Nathanaela. Potem zmienię Nathanaela i będzie musiał stworzyć ze mną wspólny komiks. Biedronka: Ych. Zgoda! Czarny Kot: Kropeczko, bardzo się boję. Nathanael: Nie chcę, żeby mnie zmienił. Biedronka: Musicie mi zaufać. Ten plan się uda. Czarny Kot i Nathanael już jadą! Przemień butmistra i powstrzymaj odpady spadające z kosmosu! Rewersor: Jeśli próbujesz mnie wykiwać to gorzko tego pożałujesz. Biedronka: Niby jak miałabym spróbować cię teraz wykiwać? Tchórzliwy kot i super-ciamajda? Nie mamy z tobą szans. Rewersor: Co? Nathanael: Skacz Czarny Kocie. Czarny Kot: Aaa! Aaa! Alix: Dobra. Złapałam. Rewersor: Zatrzymaj się, ty wredny kocurze! Biedronka: I zawróć. Teraz w prawo, Alix. Dobra, trochę w górę. Czarny Kocie, teraz! Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka i Alix: NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Czarny Kot: Super. Moje 5 minut. Alix: Hej, Biedronko. To chyba twoje. Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. Czarny Kot: Super. Jak miło znów być sobą. André: Coś podobnego. Jednak te śmieci w kosmosie to nie był taki dobry pomysł. Dziękuję, Biedronko i Czarny Kocie. Dzięki wam, nasze miasto jest czyste. Biedronka: Słuchajcie chłopaki, chyba zrozumieliście, że to było jedno wielkie nieporozumienie. Ale jeśli dacie sobie szanse, jestem pewna, że będzie wam się świetnie współpracowało. Czarny Kot: To trochę tak jak z nami, kropeczko. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Włądca Ciem: Wkrótce nadejdzie taki dzień, Biedronko i Czarny Kocie, że szczęście się od was odwróci i wreszcie ja wygram. Nathanael: Połączyli siły ze Złolustratorem i uwolnili od akumy Rewersora. Jego też wzięli do drużyny. Nauczyciel: Ło, bardzo mi się podoba. Nathanael: Heh, dziękujemy. Marc: To by się nie udało, gdyby nie ty, Marinette. Marinette: Bardzo się cieszę, że nie jesteście na mnie źli. Nathanael: Jeszcze coś. Pierwszy numer dedykowaliśmy tobie. Lektor: „Biedronka”. Nathanael: „Dla Marinette, która byłaby super, super-bohaterką...” Marc i Nathanael: „... gdyby nie była taką niezdarą.” Zobacz też... en:Reverser/Transcript Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Transkrypty